Kodachi Come Get Some
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: Yet again the people of Nermia have been takin totaly OOC and put in the oddest situations! Please don't take seriously!


Yes Fly Dragon and me have yet another crazy story for you people 

Yes Akane Hibiki and me have yet another crazy story for you people. Can the people of Nermia handle it?! We'll see…. Just read! 

As always, no we don't own nor have rights to RanmaÂ½ 

Note: (helps if you read this….) 

( ) Means this is some sort of action 

* * Means this is their thoughts 

(( )) Means note for the reader 

Kodachi, Come Get Some 

Akane: Welcome back to my world Kodachi! HAHAHAHAHA! 

Kodachi: Let me go! (Struggles against the rope) 

Akane: (smiles evilly) Here you go Happosai. 

Happosai: Here I come. 

Akane: (leaving the room) Have fun. 

Kodachi: No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Happosai: Back or front door? 

Kodachi: NOOO, AKANE! 

Ranma: Where's Kodachi? 

Shan-pu: Kodachi go see Akane. 

Ranma: After the evil guy incident I'm surprised Kodachi would go near Akane. 

((The evil guy is in another story)) 

Ryoga: It does seem weird that Akane isn't anywhere… 

Moose: Shan-pu, did you see them leave? 

Shan-pu: Akane seem weird… 

Ranma: Weird? 

Shan-pu: Shan-pu see Akane leave dojo with rope. 

Ranma: Rope? 

Ryoga: *hentai thoughts* Rope... he he he 

Ranma: Well there was no bondage last night… 

Ryoga: *Must find Akane!* he he he… WHAT! 

Shan-pu: Shan-pu no want to know! 

Moose: I wouldn't be adverse to hear some good stories… 

Shan-pu: MOOSE! 

Moose: You said I had to bring in some excitement in our bed. 

Ryoga: I'm the only one… never mind! 

Akane: (notices everyone and walks over) Hi! 

Everyone: HI. 

Ranma: What did you do with the rope? 

Akane: I had to throw it away… 

Ranma: Why? 

Akane: I didn't like you tying my legs to the ceiling and then… 

Ranma: (turning red) AKANE! 

Ryoga: Akane may I speak to you alone? 

Akane: Sure. 

Shan-pu: Moose, we try that. 

Moose: (nodding) Of course! 

Happosai: Do you like that! ((Use your imagination we're not THAT perverted! Fly Dragon: Yes we are… we're just not touching this subject.)) 

Kodachi: Ah! Yes! Uh I mean NO! 

Nabiki: 1,000, 2,000, 3,000 yen. So do you want more batteries? 

Happosai: (pulls out 1,000,000 yen) I want twenty-three tapes. 

Nabiki: (zooms in the camera) Of course! 

Akane: What is it Ryoga? 

Ryoga: Um, I have a proposal to make. 

Akane: *Ranma's still red… No he's starring* (leans in closer to Ryoga) Yes? 

Ryoga: Will you… 

Ranma: Will you what? (Looks at Akane's cleavage) 

Akane: (smiles) He was going to finish before you came in. 

Ryoga: Um… (Grabs Akane) We'll be back! 

Akane: See you in a few minutes! 

Ukyo: (Grabs Ranma's arm) Hi Ranma honey! 

Ranma: *Lord kill me!* What? 

Shan-pu: Moose, Shan-pu no say take finger out! 

Moose: Kuno is coming... 

Shan-pu: Shan-pu too! 

Kuno: Good afternoon, have you seen Kodachi? 

Moose: No why? 

Kuno: It's been two hours since she left for the bathroom! 

Shan-pu: (shifts) Moose pay attention! 

Moose: Sorry! 

Kuno: (Notices) um… farewell! 

Ukyo: Ranma, honey, will you kiss me? 

Ranma: *thinks of Akane* No… 

Ukyo: Why not? 

Ranma: I don't like you that way… 

Ukyo: Oh… (Runs off) 

Ryoga: (gets slammed into by Ukyo) Ow! 

Ranma: Um… ow… 

Akane: Ready to go Ranma! 

Ranma: (smiling) *I love bondage* Sure! 

Akane: *So does Kodachi* Bye guys! 

Ranma: What did Ryoga say? 

Akane: He wanted to know if he could umm… play down there… 

Ranma: No that's my playground! 

Akane: Abandoned building? 

Ranma: I see no problem! 

Ryoga: Are you ok? 

Ukyo: Screw me Ryoga! 

Ryoga: Um…. 

Ukyo: You can't get lost! 

Ryoga: Um… 

Ukyo: Please… 

Ryoga: Can you… 

Ukyo: Can I…? 

Ryoga: Put on… 

Ukyo: Put on…? 

Ryoga: the handcuffs! 

Ukyo: Sure! 

Nabiki: Well that was interesting! Uh, hey Kuno baby! 

Kuno: It's time… 

Nabiki: I have to rewind the tapes anyway! 

Kuno: I shall… 

Nabiki: I want the top, no bondage, I saw enough! 

Kuno: Okay! 

Kodachi: I haven't put my legs over my head in a while! 

Happosai: Let's go again! 

Kodachi: Your rocking the cradle. 

Happosai: Um… 

Kodachi: (ties Happosai down) Sure! 

Akane: Owww! 

Ranma: I didn't bite you too hard. 

Akane: No you pinch too hard! 

Ranma: You always complain when were done! 

Akane: You always finish too quickly! 

Ranma: (grabs Akane) Oh yeah! 

Akane: You can't…. (Being dragged away) 

Ukyo: Take it all pig! (Ridding handcuffed Ryoga) 

Ryoga: Oh… Ak… Um… UKYO! 

Ukyo: You were gonna call me Akane! (Walks off) 

Ryoga: WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME HANDCUFFED! 

Ranma: (sees Ukyo) Where's Ryoga? 

Ukyo: I left him handcuffed to the bed… 

Akane: Why? 

Ranma: (puts Akane's head back down) Keep going! 

Ukyo: Um… I'll leave you two be… 

Akane: (Muffle) 

Ranma: JAAAAA! 

Kodachi: (wakes up) AHHH! Get off me! 

Happosai: Kodachi darling I love you! 

Kodachi: Oh me too darling! I forgot it was you! 

Happosai: Oh (grins when Kodachi takes him in her mouth) 

Akane: Ranma? 

Ranma: Um? 

Akane: Could you… 

Ranma: (pushes his head around) 

Akane: Oh my… (Turns of lights) 

Ranma: (lick) 

Ryoga: OH UKYO! 

Ranma: Nani!? 

((Nani is Japanese for what)) 

Akane: (takes pictures) more money… more money… 

Ranma and Ryoga: AHHHH! SICK! 

Nabiki: AH! Taught her well…. 

Kodachi: Oh darling why don't we get married! 

Happosai: Sure, but you'll have to call it of with Cologne! 

Kodachi: Can't we make it three? (Pouts) 

Akane: I'm sorry Ranma. 

Ranma: mumble… 

Akane: Fine! (Runs off) 

Ranma: Akane! (Runs after her) 

Kodachi: (knocks on Cologne's door) 

Cologne: Kodachi, its time already? 

Kodachi: Shan-pu and Moose aren't home? 

Cologne: No, they went out… 

Kodachi: Oh, darling, please forgive me! 

Cologne: Forgive you? 

Kodachi: I'm in love with Happosai! 

Cologne: (has heart attack and dies) 

Kodachi: (runs and locks herself in Akane's closet) NO! No more pills, I do not want ANYTHING to do with Happosai! 

Ranma: Um…. (Sees Kodachi) 

Akane: Why is Kodachi here? 

Shan-pu: (throws Akane's head back down) Shan-pu no care! Get back to work! 

Akane: (muffle) 

Moose: But, Shan-pu, we should at least see if she wants to join! (Gets up) 

Ranma: (pulls Moose back down) not yet! 

Ukyo: (jumps in front of Moose, on Shan-pu's head) I want to join! 

Akane: Um… Kodachi why are you playing with dolls? 

Ranma: Um… Why are you saying our names and what the HELL are they doing? 

Kodachi: (pops head out of closet, strangling dolls) GRR…. AKANE! 

Ranma: (Grabs Akane) No, my play toy… I mean… FiancÃ©e! 

Akane: (wraps legs around Ranma's waist, pressing CLOSE) Oh Ranma dear! Do me now! 

Ranma: She growled your name… 

Akane: This is scary, she just called Happosai your name…. 

Shan-pu: Why great grandmother dead? 

Happosai: Kodachi broke up with her. 

Akane: Oh. *Not surprised* 

Ranma: Should we tell them to not do that here? 

Moose: I'm adverse to this! 

Ryoga: I'm finally uncuffed! 

Kodachi: (grabs handcuffs) Happi, please! 

Happosai: Yes my love! 

Nabiki: now I'm not filming THIS! (Leaves) 

Kodachi: (handcuffs Happosai to Akane) There have fun you two! 

Akane: (kneels down) Oh Happosai! (Walks in to closet with Happosai) 

Kodachi: RYOGA! (Jumps on him) 

Ranma: (sweatdrop) 

Nabiki: (walks into her room) 

Kuno: (waiting in her bed) Cum to me dearest! 

Akane: So didn't I tell you the love potion would work…. 

Happosai: Never again shall I doubt your cooking! 

Akane: (sneaking out of the closet) I'll give Nabiki the tapes! 

Happosai: 5,000 close ups, wallet size! 

Ranma: Wait for me! 

Kodachi: (walks off with Ryoga) come now dear, you will see a real black rose! 

Ryoga: Um… ok… but I though we were gonna screw?! 

Kodachi: (sweatdrop) Of course…. 

Ranma: Akane do we have to tape this…? 

Akane: Of course only three more hours before she returns to normal! 

Ranma: Oh…. 

Ryoga: That's it! I'm leaving it's a dead flower! 

Kodachi: What! (Jumps on Ryoga) 

Ryoga: What?! 

Kodachi: I'll show you a dead flower! 

Akane: I didn't know someone could stretch that much… 

Ranma: I'll show you how! (Evil grin) 

Akane: Oh Ranma-kun! 

Kodachi and Ryoga: (hear noises in the bushes) 

Kodachi: OH my! And I thought I could stretch! 

Ryoga: Look at them go! 

Ranma: Well that was fun! 

Akane: For whom? 

Ranma: Grumble… 

Akane: Oh hey Ryoga! 

Ryoga: Um Ranma, I thought you only used that move with me! 

3 hours later…. 

Kodachi: (drinking tea) I told you they were gay… 

Akane: I got it on tape! 

THE END! 

Heh, yes it's weird but hope you liked it! PLEASE review! It'll help with Akane Hibiki's and my ego! Ja ne! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
